big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arguments for PigLover Being Admin (Court Case)
Hey, BN91. We all are organizing our points onto a single page, so it's up to you to decide. Rules *When signing up, please put in your full name, or else when we submit this to Bigger Nate, your arguments are declared null and void. *Only validated arguments from this page will go through to BiggerNate91. If you try to make an argument via other sources, it will be deleted. *New and invalidated accounts cannot edit this page. *If you change someone else's argument, even one from your own side, you will be disqualified. *If you try attacking another user on this page, your argument will be vetoed. *The deadline is October 8, 2019, at 00:00 EDT. Judge and Jury *BiggerNate91 Prosecution/Plaintiff Signup *Positive Elixir Trade *Henry Hudson GC *Swasimcool Defense Signup *PigLoverGoComics *ComicsCreatorz *BigNateBaseball *Moothu Prosecution Arguments Positive Elixir Trade *Because on his application: **He said that he was on the wiki for almost four months, but he hasn't even been here for even 3. Not only was he not even close to the requirements, he lied in his application. **He did say that he changed his arguing ways, but he said it as if he changed them for the better, which isn't really the case in my eyes. *Also: **Most of his edits are thread replies. **He's way too absorbed into the fact that quite of bit of the wiki wants him as admin, even though he doesn't deserve it, and the fact that he's a new gen on the wiki. ***I have a secret list of potentially good admins, and Henry Hudson, GiantNate91 and Spyroclub are higher up my list mostly because of their edits, experience or past commitment. (I never put anyone high on my list for promised commitment, because while you cannot change the past, you can sure change the future); yet they don't put up a fight or beg for admin. **The other admins have been on here for at least seven months, and BN91 and I have been here for basically two years. ***We worked long and hard to build our profiles and maintain a strong outlook. ***Why should PigLover get to skip ahead? **BTW, admin ranks should be rewarded for PAST COMMITMENT. Not PROMISED COMMITTMENT. If we played by PL's rules, then I could just go on a wiki, promise users a bunch of stuff, and then just get ordained as an admin without any past commitment. Do we really want a system like that? **PigLoverGoComics had been in a ton of controversies as well. **Also, PL has no common sense. Every wiki is in common agreement that if you want admin, you have to earn it. There are official rules on this wiki, and they are not going anywhere, no matter how much PL denies it, there are rules that revolve around common sense. ***PigLoverGoComics is constantly trying to manipulate the admins into believing that they don't have as much power as they actually do. He never acknowledges that there are rules and regulations on the wiki, and he never acknowledges the fact that the admins are the authority figures of the wiki. It's like a kid trying to be the boss of their parents. **Also, when I applied for admin for the first time, and people said that I shouldn't be admin, I acknowledged the fact that I can't be admin yet, despite the fact that I had a stronger profile than PL will have in two months, so I put my head down, and kept contributing. ***All PL wanted to do after he was rejected, is stick his head into pointless arguments. **There are users who deserve admin more than PL, and they don't put up a fight. **Also, PL never even won a permanent Content Moderator rank. **As a reply to their first argument, that is an irrelevant matter that was already solved. The argument also contained a big lie. If the matter was exposed, the only reason I would look back is purely because users would draw the wrong conclusions. Even though I made a few mistakes, that does not mean that PL should be admin. ***Also, attackish arguments, as stated by my own rules, are allowed to be vetoed because they can be filled with false statements. Even though I had apologized to PL and acknowledged my mistakes, that still doesn't seem to be enough for him. Now he's trying to get admin off of my mistakes. ***What I'm saying is that he's still trying to complain about a matter that was ALREADY SOLVED. ---- Defense Arguments *'Pig Lover: '''PET is trying to delete a lot of things that make him look bad. For example he has deleted the threat that'd he'd block Pig Lover and deleted some of our points. If he's allowed to break rules like that and get away with it, then shouldn't everyone? *'Pig Lover:' If PET is going to complain about me being unprofessional then really, I could bring up my last point. *'Pig Lover:' This issue is not resolved, you deleted some of my points. *'PIG LOVER: If you recall, Pig Lover had a fair poll winning 75 to 25 in percentage and not to mention a huge promise that everybody really likes, we believe Pig Lover can help us with the CSS in modernization and more.' *Debunking some points that are Anti-Pig Lover'' *- What about the rules we made? *(Pig Lover) Response: Your rules were not official, in fact you didn't make any rules, you just made a "what I think a requirement should be for promotion." You cannot say "oh we don't want Pig Lover for admin" just because YOU say so, the people have spoken and they want Pig Lover as admin. Even if you made rules, the community must decide, look at the rules Neptune made, he made a poll on them and said even admins need to make polls. Not to mention your vote doesn't mean anything more than a regular citizen. *- Well you need 1500+ MAIN edits, and most of them are from thread! *(Pig Lover) Responses: Well, you don't need it, also the rules aren't official like I mentioned before, in fact most admins have under 1000 edits! How is that fair? Some mods also got blocked but now are mods? What about those "rules?" *- But we are admins, we may do as we please. *(Pig Lover) Response: Not exactly.. Neptune has mentioned even admins need to vote via the community. Admins may have more power over other ranks, but you can't abuse your powers. *COMICSCREATORZ: For example, PL can't be admin, but then someone adds rules without telling the community, which is very unfair and is not part of the rules. *- You're too new! *(Pig Lover) Response: Take a SpongeBob examples, SpongeBob is a new employee but has won MANY employee of the month awards, put perseverance in his job, and so much more. Pig Lover: Squidward is a old employee and has been there far longer than SpongeBob but has only once won the employee of the month, put NO perseverance in his job, hated his boss, put no care for the Krusty Krab and much more. *COMICSCREATORZ: The arguing ways were only put back because the prosecutors decided to rag on Pig Lover saying he cannot be admin! He is just defending himself. What IS he supposed to do in the situation? COMICSCREATORZ: Begging isn't really a sharp point. It just shows he can be devoted to the job! We rest our case. *COMICSCREATORZ: There are official rules on this wiki and they were voted on or made in the far past, you cannot make rules like that, if you say Pig Lover has no common sense, you are his twin. *COMICSCREATORZ: Pig Lover didn't lie on his application, he is actually on his 3th month and he is soon gonna get his 4th month. *Pig Lover: I am not trying to manipulate the admins! Look at Neptune? What does he do? He makes a poll when making a new rule, admins must follow the rule that they cannot do whatever they wanted, they have power, but not A LOT of power to shutdown anybody for running for admin or making their own rule without a poll. In fact, it seems Positive Elixir Trade is manipulate to make the admins seem godlike! *Pig Lover: Now PET seems like he is insulting me by throwing insults at me. He didn't stick his head into pointless arguments, Swasimcool brought them up, he was just defending himself! Who's sticking their heads into arguments now? *Pig Lover: I have devoted myself to get many edits and now I'm looking for an admin role and that isn't desperation. * Pig Lover: The SpongeBob and Squidward is just an example, it happens in real life, in fact examples can be put mostly anywhere to prove a point, in fact, why can't it happen in real life, you've seen grumpy employees and energetic employees! * Pig Lover: If people want to be admin and they deserve in more, where are THEY applying for admin? * BigNateBaseball * You say most of PL's edits are thread, that is incorrect only 515 of his 1655 edits are thread, which even without thread would leave him with above 1000 edits also his edit ratio is close to Swasimcool's 1000 thread edits and 3352 main both about a third of there edits ** PL also has great ideas such as the Halloween updates ** PL also has been content mod for over a month and has shown commitment by helping make the front page ** The arguments aren't PL's fault, he won the admin poll 75-25, he should be admin. And by the looks of the poll the community wants PL to be admin too ** PL also showed responsibility in the Tophu31 crisis by not going on tophu's level and not being mean to tophu after tophu said some rude things ** He has been on the wiki for about 80 days which I think is plenty to be admin ** And so what if he is a new gen on the wiki, the new gens on the wiki need someone to represent them. ** You say PL has gotten into a lot of controversies, which is because he argues for what he believes in, which would make him a good admin. Moothu 1. After all, the wiki is about the Big Nate comments section, isn't it? This isn't "Socialization Wiki", is it? Pig Lover has been in the comments section since before I first started back in 2017! That should outrank wiki experience a bit. 2. Come. On. The Poll was 75 - 25! JUST LET THEM BE ADMIN!!!!!! Category:Arguments Category:Pig Lover Category:PET Category:ComicsCreatorz